In A New Light
by Broken-Hermione
Summary: rating may go up. hermione has changed and draco falls under her charm.but what do the heirs have to do with this,and a pregnancy,WHAT!?
1. In A New Light

In A New Light  
  
Ok people I'm gonna try make my stories longer. I don't know if it'll work, but I'm gonna try. So bear with me. I'm still new at all this!  
  
This is a Draco/Hermione romance so don't like it don't read, this also takes place 7th year.  
  
~~~Story~~~  
  
Hermione stepped onto platform 9 ¾ with a new look and a new attitude. She was turning heads, and was enjoying it greatly.  
  
She was wearing low rider hip huggers that laced up from the knee down, and a white semi- transparent pesant top, with a little spaghetti strap top on under it.  
  
Her hair was elbow length layered and wavy with blonde highlights. She was about 5'7'', and could kill you with a wave of her wand. She was lethal in magic and looks.  
  
She was waiting for Harry and Ron, but had to go to the head boy/girl compartment. When she walked in she saw a strange book on one of the seats.  
  
"hmmmmmmm.wonder what this is." She slowly picked it up and saw a silver serpent, a crimson lion, a golden badger, and a navy raven on the cover.  
  
"looks like a book on the Hogwarts founders." She opened it and saw a very odd riddle on the first page.  
  
~ The heir of the crimson is strong, loyal, and true, ~ just like the mighty heir of the blue, ~ the heir if the green is cunning, sly, and bold, ~ much to the difference of the heir of the gold, ~ the heir of blue is brave, smart, and has an undefeatable will, ~ the heir of green is sly, sneaky, and has an un nerving thirst to kill, ~ the heir of crimson is loyal and strong and was born to defend, ~ the heir of gold is witty, and never turns their back on a fellow friend, ~ the heirs of blue and green were meant to be, though it will not be an easy task, ~ the heirs of crimson and gold are there to defend blue and green, no need to ask, ~ together the heirs of blue and green will produce the heirs of darkness and light, ~ the heirs of crimson and gold will stand watch over the two day and night, ~ for if darkness and light are led astray the world will be no more, ~ an old evil will come to solve an unsettled score, ~ for if the heirs of the founding four do not succeed, ~ the heirs of darkness and light will be forced to bleed, ~ the blood of those two will give great a great power, ~ upon the strike of the midnight hour, ~ the heirs of the founding four will have one last chance to retrieve what was lost, ~ if they fail again there will be a great cost, ~ the fate of the world will be put into evil's hands for this time as it is not the last, ~ and if all is not saved by the heirs there is no hope for future, present, or past, ~ the rest is untold in the stars or in legend, ~ for the future lies in the heir's hands, and that is the end.  
  
"Okay then, that was just plain freaky" thought Hermione out loud. Professor McGonnagal came in at that time with Malfoy of all people.  
  
Hermione slipped the book onto the table, un noticed by McGonnagal, but Malfoy caught what she was doing and made a point to steal that book and find out what was in it.  
  
"Ms. Ganger, Mr. Malfoy here is head boy this year, and as you know you are head girl" said McGonnagal.  
  
'No shit sherlock' thought hermione. 'Great stuck with that git Malfoy for a whole year, what fun.'  
  
As the head's meeting ended they all left but Draco went and got that book off the table, he was nosey he couldn't help it.  
  
As Draco red the riddle he thought whoever believed this crap needed to be locked up in St. Mungo's. This was ridiculous.  
  
He lasily tossed the book into his trunk and slept the rest of the ride. Meanwhile Hermione had found Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys, miss me" said Hermione as she entered. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
"Wow 'Mione you look g-great" stuttered Ron. "Yeah, nice change Herms" said Harry. They were both in shock at how much of a girl Hermione actually was.  
  
~~~later after the feast and sorting~~~  
  
"Granger, Malfoy follow me, I am to show you your new dormitories." Replied a moody snape.  
  
"What do you want the password to be?" asked snape as they came up to a portrait that has was the same as the cover of that book (that Draco still has)  
  
"Hell on earth." Replied Hermione before Draco could say anything. "Very well, you can change your password once a month if you wish" said snape before he disappeared.  
  
~~~TBC~~~ I wanted to save the whole dormitories thing for next chapter, I know this isn't long and I know the riddle sucked, but it does play a big big part in the story so just bare with me please, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and gave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No flames please, I'll just use them to warm my feet and melt the non-existant snow here where I live..it's the freaking Midwest IT SHOULD HAVE SNOWED ALREADY!!!! I'll be ok...i'll post soon!!! I have nothing better to do.well homework and school stuff..but that can wait! ^_~!!! 


	2. Common Rooms,Dreams, and Books

In A New Light Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: the characters used belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N: thank you so much to all my reviewers.. I didn't think anyone would like this story but you did!!! YAY!! Ok here's a hint: blue and green are meant to be..produce the heirs of darkness and light..think.you'll get the picture...i can't tell you or I'll give a big part of it away...oh and the rating may end up at a pg-13 or R for violence and language.ok on with the story.  
  
~In a New Light~  
  
2 ~common rooms and dreams~  
  
"Hell on earth" mumbled Draco and the portrait swung open revealing a huge room.floor to ceiling was made of marble.  
  
The whole common room was white marble with black marble foors and a black marble fireplace.  
  
There were two staircases one to the left made of white marble, and one to the right, black marble.  
  
Hermione walked up the white mable staircase to find a huge crimson door with Hermione written on it in fancy letters in gold.  
  
Draco's was the same except his was a green door with silver lettering. The both noticed another big door in their rooms.  
  
It led to the bathroom, which was made of all silver and gold. The bathtub or should we say Jacuzzi was huge with golden and silver faucets on it.  
  
"Great I have to share a bathroom with a dirty bouncing ferret." Growled Hermione. She was pissed off.  
  
"This isn't exactly my dream come true either mudblood." Hissed Draco right back. He hated Granger, this was gonna be a messed up year.  
  
Hermione walked over to the fireplace later that night after an un eventful day and noticed an inscription on the head of the fireplace.  
  
"Hmmm, another riddle?" hermione tried to make out the words but when she couldn't they stated to glow an eerie purple-ish color.( think black light)  
  
she read the words.~The risks we take in life don't come without a price, but very few get to prove themselves twice, also the things great in our lives come with a fight, and you Hermione will see the great things to you in a new light.~  
  
"What the hell" hermione yelped and backed away. These riddles were creeping her out. "you saw it too Granger?"  
  
"What, that cracked out riddle. Yes, did you?" questioned Hermione. "Yes, but did it say Hermione instead of Draco?"  
  
"When you read it, it had Draco there?" "Yes." "This place is giving me some serious creeps. I hate this.  
  
"Awwwwww. Poor granger scared." "only of your face." As Hermione walked away draco grabbed her by her wridt and slammed he into the wall.  
  
"NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROMA MALFOY." Screamed Draco.  
  
"Oooooohhh kinky baby." Hermione wasn't gonna let this get to her. "Fuck you, you filthy mudblood."  
  
"I'm not that desperate and you're no that lucky." And with that she spit in his face, he let go and she sauntered off to her room. "Bye, Draco."  
  
'what the hell, that's not granger. Granger would have never done that' thought a very confused Draco.  
  
He stormed up to her room, and yelled "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT JAVE YOU DONE WITH THE MUDBLOOD."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA, Draco dear I am the mudblood, I've just changed, get over it." Hermione replied.  
  
"ARRRRRRGHHHHH. FINE YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH." Draco went to his room fuming. He'd get her back so bad, yes he would.  
  
( Dream sequence in )  
  
Hermione forgot about Malfoy as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep almost instantly.  
  
Hermione was sucked into a big black room, was watching what she thought to be the most brutal fight ever.  
  
She saw three men and one woman. The woman was wearing a beautiful blue satin mid-evil era long sleeved gown.  
  
The three men were the same mid-evil warrior outfits but one was in red, one was in yellow, and the other was in green.  
  
What was weird was these people's hair was the same color as their outfits. Hermione could only see their backs and they each had a sword.  
  
The girl had a sapphire encrusted sword, and the man in red had a ruby sword, the men in yellow and green had topaz and emerald encrusted swords.  
  
Then she saw two little figures tied up in a corner. Hermione rushed over there and saw two little children that were about 5 and appeared to be twins.  
  
They had silvery blonde hair and big hazel eyes, this scared Hermione, they had her hazel eyes.  
  
One was a boy the other was a girl, the little girl was in a floor length white princess gown. She looked like a little bride.  
  
The boy however was wearing a satin black shirt and black slacks. 'He looks like Draco' Hermione thought.  
  
'and the little girl looks like.me, but blonde.' Hermione had had enough of this. She was starting to get scared very scared.  
  
As Hermione walked back to the place where she landed she was knocked over by the girl in blue being thrown down by non other than,  
  
"voldemort." Hermione whispered. The girl was on her side, her hair splayed across her face. Hermione bent down to help the woman but pulled back in fear.  
  
The woman in blue was.her. Hermione was the girl in blue. Fighting Voldemort. Just then the man in green came rushing over to her.  
  
" Rowena, love wake up." The man in green was draco. But why was he calling her Rowena.  
  
"Godric, Harold, Rowena won't wake up." The man in green yelled. The man in red was Harry, and then man in yellow was Ron.  
  
"We need the other four heirs Salazar. We can't do this alone." The man in red yelled. For the man in yellow was still fighting off Voldemort.  
  
" Call Rowena's Brother and our sisters. Ryon, Grace, Helga, and Serine. The other four heirs."  
  
'that makes no sense' thought hermione. There are only four hogwarts heirs. Or is there. 'what about those children?'  
  
Hermione was suddenly jerked awake by Malfoy. "Where's that book Malfoy?" draco was confused he wanted to make her mad.  
  
"what book?" "the book you stole from the train. I saw you take it. I need it real quick." Hermione gasped. She was still in shock from the dream.  
  
"uhhhhhh okay. Hang on." Draco went and got the book. Granger was acting weird. She was supposed to be mad.  
  
"here." "thanks, ok uhhhhh here it is." Hermione found a page on the hogwarts heirs and began to read out loud.  
  
~There were thought to be only four founders of Hogwarts, But there were actually eight. The twins of Ravenclaw Rowena and Ryon, the twins of Hufflepuff Helga and Harold, The twins of Gryffindor Godric and Grace, and the twins of Slytherin Salazar and Serine. Only the strongest of the two twins would be named an official Hogwarts founder. Salazar and Rowena were married and had twins, the heirs of darkness and light Darrian and LaLaine. An evil power tempted the two children and the ultimate war of good and evil began. After a long battle good had prevailed. But history would repeat itself. One day the eight heirs of the founders will arise in Hogwarts and all will start again, only this time, the outcome is not written in the stars or legend, the future is left to the heirs.~  
  
"Then is says the names of the heirs that are supposed to be at Hogwarts. Something tells me it's gonna be eit."  
  
"either you, Potter, Weasel, and me, or someone else." Draco lazily replied. "You had the dream too didn't you."  
  
"yes.I've had it for weeks now, I think I'm salazar's heir. And you are Rowena's." draco seemed scared.  
  
"Draco we can't be the heirs of blue and green, we hate each other." Said Hermione. The last thing she wanted was to be one of Ravenclaw's heirs.  
  
"They hated each other at first too." And with that draco walked away. And left Hermione to her own thoughts.  
  
'this can't be true and if it is.who are the other four heirs?' thought Hermione. She couldn't be Ravenclaw's heir, could she, she was in gryffindor.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
ok I know it was kinda crappy but it will get better.and yes who are the other four heirs, we know it will be one guy and three girls. Hmmm. I wonder  
  
ok review please. I'll try to write more and get more out.yes this is a romance I'm getting there and the whole heirs thing will play a big role. Trust me. This is only my third fic so bear with me!!!  
  
~Lindsey~ A.K.A. ~Broken-Hermione~ 


	3. Dark Forest, Swords, And Spiders

In A New Light Chapter 3  
  
A/N: in that book it never said the heirs names..it was supposed to but it was blurred out! I'm sorry I left that part out.please forgive me.  
  
~~~dark forest, swords, and spiders~~~  
  
It was care of magical creatures first thing this morning, (don't you always hate how it's potions)  
  
To everyone's horror Hagrid had gotten permission to have class in the dark forest.this was not gonna be good.  
  
"ok class yer not ter go to 'ar back in the forest. If yer lost send up red sparks with yer wand. Oh and you'll be workin' in pairs." Said Hagrid.  
  
" Potter.Parkinson, Weasley.Goyle.Finnagan.Crabbe.Granger.Malfoy." hermione quit listening after that. She had to work with Malfoy.what fun.  
  
"ok class yer gonna have ter find one magical creature and 'ring it back 'ere to me hut. Ok get ter going."  
  
"ugh.ok malfoy lets find something and quick."  
  
"why don't wanna get killed."  
  
"no, I just don't wanna be by you."  
  
"why are you acting like this, you never fought back before?"  
  
"people change malfoy, and I don't feel like taking your shit."  
  
"granger did you hear that?"  
  
"..no..what that rustling noise...let's go check it out."  
  
"you're bloody crazy.we could get our freakin heads chopped off hermione."  
  
"what did you just call me"  
  
"I uhhhh welll I ummmmm Granger?"  
  
"you called me Hermione didn't you?"  
  
"shut up.shhhh that sound's getting closer." They walked towards the area the sound was coming from. There sat the biggest spider either of them had ever seen.  
  
"Aragog" gasped Hermione. Harry and Ron had told her all about this huge spider. It had to be Aragog. It was too big to be one of it's offspring.  
  
"what?" mumbled Draco  
  
"shit Draco just walk away. And fast, hurry" They walked away as fast as they could but Draco stepped on a stick and it cracked.  
  
"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?" screamed the enraged spider.  
  
"OH FUCK MALFOY RUN!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? IT TALKS"  
  
"JUST RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE"  
  
Aragog chased them out of the forest to find hagrid and the rest of the class.  
  
"Oy, 'ermione and malfoy have found me friend Aragog." Said hagrid  
  
Aragog was still in a mad chase, Draco dodged out of the way, and Hermione was left to fend for herself.  
  
Aragog had her pinned against the castle walls, Hagrid was trying to stop him but to no avail.  
  
Hermione felt it's pincers scrape at her flesh, 'no' she thought 'this isn't happening.' Just then she felt something heavy and cold in her hand.  
  
"what the." it was a sword, a long sharp beautiful sapphire encrusted sword, she took this as a sign and raised the sword right when aragog attacked.  
  
"ARAGOG NOOOOO NOT HERMIONE." Screamed Hagrid.  
  
The sword pierced right through Aragog. But he kept flailing. Another flash of silver pierced the spider and another. Six more silver flashes attacked the spider.  
  
Once Aragog was dead for sure, Hermione pulled out her sword, and saw Rowena Ravenclaw in the hilt.  
  
Draco came up and pulled and emerald encrusted sword out that read Salazar Slytherin. Then the other six swords came out and one floated to Harry.  
  
His was Godric Gryffindor's. one sword started floating towards the sixth years that were hurrying over to the commotion from Herbology.  
  
The other ruby encrusted sword flew right to Ginny Weasley. "what's this?" she read the name on the hilt and saw Grace Gryffindor.  
  
One sword flew to Ron, another to Lavender, another to Pansy, and another to Dean . on Ron's it read Harold Hufflepuff.  
  
On Lavender's it read Helga Hufflepuff, on Pansy's it read Serine Slytherin, and on Dean's it read Ryon Ravenclaw.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE" bellowed dumbledore. As soon as he saw the swords he stopped dead.  
  
"hagrid what is the meaning of this".  
  
"well professor Aragog attacked 'ermione and Malfoy and 'ermione summoned a sword and attacked him, and malfoy came up behind Aragog and stuck another sword through  
  
him and then six more swords came and they came floating out of aragog to certain students"  
  
"I see, you eight some with me." Said Dumbledore  
  
"do you know why you're here, and why you have these swords."  
  
"we're the hogwarts heirs" replied Draco and Hermione as one.  
  
"yes. There were eight founders, but the strongest of the two twins from each family would get their house named after them." Said Dumbledore  
  
"but professor, why us" said a shaky pansy.  
  
"I'm not sure miss Parkinson, but you all are the heirs and protectors of Hogwarts and the world." Dumbledore stated calmly.  
  
The eight children looked scared and confused.  
  
"We will inform you on everything at another time. Leave your swords here and go back to your dormitories" said Dumbledore.  
  
This wasn't good at all. It was too soon for the founders to choose their heirs. The eight made their way back to their dorms in complete silence.  
  
~~~Head boy head girl common room~~~ "Draco.why did you help me and summon all those swords." Asked Hermione  
  
"Because, it's meant to be. We can't fight it."  
  
"This is messed up. All these riddles and rumors and stories and dreams. I don't want this."  
  
"I don't want this anymore than you do Hermione."  
  
"And since when have we been on a fist name basis. We hate each other remember."  
  
"we're already starting to change.we can't fight it, it's in the stars."  
  
"Malfoy what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I've know since I was nine that I was Salazar Syltherin's heir, I've known who all the heirs were."  
  
"Then if we're meant to be why are you so cruel to me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to believe it. And everything that will happen. Hermione this isn't going to be easy."  
  
"I don't want it at all. I'm not going to end up married and having babies with some slytherin slime like you."  
  
"Hermione, the founders are going to take over our bodies. We have no choice. We're nothing but reincarnations of them."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening."  
  
"yes it is Hermione. Now I'm going to bed. I've had enough adventure for one day."  
  
"whatever."  
  
And with that Draco walked away upstairs. But Hermione had to admit things were adding up.  
  
She just didn't know how to take all this. Her and Dean were Rowena and Ryon Ravenclaw, Draco and Pansy were Salazar and Serine Slytherin, Ron and Lavender were Harold and Helga Hufflepuff, and Harry and Ginny were Godric and Grace Gryffindor.  
  
She decided she'd think about all this in the morning. But little did she know there was another person thinking all this through.  
  
Voldemort. His spy had seen the happenings today and told him immediately. His spy or should he say his love had told him everything.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA. ok I know another crappy chapter. oh well who's voldie's spy and no he's not gay the spy is a girl, maybe a gryffindor...DUM DUM DUM!!! Ok well review please!!! I'll post more soon!!!  
  
~Lindsey~ A.K.A. ~Broken-Hermione~ 


	4. Songs,Bonding,And The Dark Lord

In A New Light Chapter 4  
  
A/N: thanx to all my reviewers: Annoyed, Queen of Fluff, Mara-Potter, The Brainless Wonder, Fleur-Delacour, Luv Bug, Yunie, K-ChanJade, and NO NAME. I really appreciate your reviews!!!  
  
Well on with this very short chapter. (I'll get more out soon I promise! I'll try to get a chapter out a day, but don't hold me to it. I SAID I'D TRY. It's not a guarantee) oh and if you guys want to read a really good D/Hr. fic. Read "I Won't Walk Away" by Slytherin_Girl. It's lreally good and really long. Like 50 somethin chapters.  
  
Ok now seriously on with the story!!!  
  
~~~Songs,bonding,and the dark lord~~~  
  
Hermione was scared. She had the same dream again. She wanted to think it all a lie. But she knew it wasn't, why else would Draco be so nice to her.  
  
Not on his own free will that's for sure. 'Wait' she thought 'only purebloods can be the heirs of the founders.' That meant that Hermione was. . .  
  
"Hermione is that you." Asked a sleepy draco.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh, ok I'm gonna got take a shower or bath or both. Ugh."  
  
"Ok, ummmm Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco please."  
  
"Ok. Ummmm don't you have to be a pureblood to be a hogwarts heir?"  
  
"Yeah. You're point?"  
  
"Draco, I'm Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir."  
  
"So, OH MY GOD. . . You're a pureblood?"  
  
"I don't know, I have to ask Dumbledore."  
  
"ok. Well bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
Hermione thought about her being a pureblood, it just wasn't possible. Was it? She started to hear a voice from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my god, Draco is singing? And to a muggle song. Christina Aguilera no less"  
  
Hermione had to go mess with him about that. She slowly walked into the bathroom and heard Draco belting out the chorus to "Dirrty".  
  
Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly, get it fired up in a hurry, get it fired up in a hurry, it's about time that I came to start the party, sweat drippin' over my body dancin' getting' just a little naughty, wanna get dirty it's about time for my arrival.  
  
Hermione had to contain her laughter, this was too much. She could see his silouette in the glass door from the stall and she could tell he was dancing.  
  
Hermione knew this song, hell she had the c.d., so she decided she was gonna sing right along with Draco.  
  
ah, heat is up so lady's fella's drop your cups, bodies packed front to back, move your ass I like that. Tight hip huggers low for sure, shake a little somethin' on the floor, I need that uh to get me off sweatin' till my clothes come off.  
  
Draco finally realized that someone was singing with him, and screamed like a little girl in fright. Hermione had to laugh now. Draco sounded like a 5 yr. Old schoolgirl.  
  
"HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Draco as he pulled a towel into the shower with him, and got it drenched.  
  
Hermione laughed louder when he came out. He looked like a wet dog with all that hair in his eyes.  
  
"Think it's funny do you." Snarled Draco.  
  
"Mmmmmm hmmmmm." Hermione barley got out.  
  
"I'll show you." And with that Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione and muttered a spell.  
  
All the water from the shower became a big floating water ball headed straight towards Hermione.  
  
"DRACO NO. DON'T!!!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
He sent the ball flying at Hermione drenching her in her pajamas. He realized his mistake, but she didn't.  
  
She was wearing white. And slept braless like most girls, and Draco fought his "python" as he liked to call it to stay down.  
  
Hermione ran after him and pushed him into the bathtub (Jacuzzi) and jumped in and they started wrestling. (this is a very big Jacuzzi/bathtub)  
  
"DRACO YOU PUNK!!!"  
  
"YOU BROUGHT IT ON YOURSELF."  
  
"YOU WERE SINGING MUGGLE MUSIC."  
  
"So."  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"Oh SHUT UP!"  
  
They continued wrestling until Hermione realized how close they were to one another. Draco noticed too.  
  
"Uhh, Draco we're uh, kinda, uh, close."  
  
"Yeah, we uh kinda are, aren't we." He gulped, he never thought he'd be this close to Hermione. Not until she started becoming a full fledged heir of Hogwarts at least.  
  
Hermione started to pull away but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him and he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Hermione felt fireworks all through her body. Draco gave up and let the "python" do what it wanted.  
  
Hermione felt this and realized she was kissing him and was wearing white, that became see through once it got wet. He could see her boobs.  
  
She got up quickly and covered her chest and apologized to Draco then ran to her room. 'I did not just kiss the enemy' she thought.  
  
'Plus he saw my boobs, dammit Hermione don't wear white to bed again you dumbass.' She was furious with herself but decided to get ready for another fun day of class.  
  
~~~~somewhere in the woods near hogwarts~~~  
  
"ahhhh, my love, you came." Hissed the dark lord himself.  
  
"yes, that stupid sword summoning spell worked, it thinks I'm Grace Gryffindor's reincarnation when really that dumb parvati patil twit is." Said a hooded woman.  
  
"ahhhh, I never thought this would work, but you were right. Now plan B begins my love."  
  
"and what's that darling."  
  
"Wait and see my darling, my beautiful gryffindor." Hissed voldemort.  
  
"Yes my Love." The hooded woman pulled down her hood and it was non other that Ginny Wealsey herself.  
  
She had summoned Grace Gryffindor's sword to her before it could find it's way to Parvati.  
  
Ginny hated everything good, "good" had betrayed her all her life. She was to bed wed to Voldemort.  
  
On the next July 31, she would become the Dark Lady. The same day as Harry Potter's birthday, well death day now.  
  
She was to kill Harry on that same day to prove her love to Voldemort. She couldn't wait. She despised Harry.  
  
Ginny walked out of Voldemort's hiding place with her hand gently on her stomach. (REMEMBER THAT.)  
  
Voldemort looked on as his future wife left. She was the world to him. And no one was going to touch her. She was his.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
A/N: short chapter I know, but I'm gonna post more, ok we know voldemort's spy is gin. Didn't think it was her did you cuz of the sword thing, well the next chapter will be the 8 well 7 heirs since ginny is a FAKE (sorry I hate jher -sorry all you ginny fans-) going to dumbledore's office and getting the low down!!!!  
  
Lol review please!!!  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


	5. More Songs,More Bonding, More Surprises

In A New Light Chapter 5  
  
A/N: ok I broke my chapter a day semi-promise already. Lol.well here's the next chapter..hehehehehe...here comes a wonderful twist for you..hahahaha  
  
~~~more songs, more bonding, more surprises~~~  
  
The next morning in the great hall Dumbledore made announcement that shocked many. "students we are going to have a karaoke contest in one week for 15 galleons."  
  
The great hall burst into whispers, and excitement. Everyone was excited, even those who weren't participating.  
  
"Her 'Mione do you want to do a routine with Lav and me." Asked Parvati.  
  
"Sure I'd love to. It'll be fun." She replied.  
  
Later the three girls decided they were gonna do "Get mine get yours" by Christina Aguilera. It was a very dirty song but it was good.  
  
They practiced all afternoon. Finally Lavender and Parvati had mecry and called it a night.  
  
The next day Hermione was practicing in the common room, when draco walked in. his mouth dropped about three feet seeing Hermione.  
  
She was wearing some denim booty shorts with sparkles, and a little spaghetti strap shirt that said "naughty looking for nice" on it. (my friend has a shit with that on it)  
  
She was also doing some very provocative dance moves to a racy song. She was grinding and getting down on the floor. This was not the innocent Hermione he knew.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Draco in shock.  
  
"OH, Draco I didn't see you there." Hermione was a bit embarrassed, he had seen her dance, and she was still uncomfortable about the whole wet t-shirt and kiss.  
  
"Nice, uh, moves."  
  
"Thanks, I'm doing a routine with Lav and Parvati."  
  
"So I noticed. Listen Hermione about the kiss, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It's ok, Destiny is taking over, we can't fight it."  
  
"you felt it too didn't you?"  
  
"what that it was right and nothing about it felt wrong or not meant to be?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Draco I'm really starting to scare myself. We hated eachother this time 2 months ago. Now we're falling in love."  
  
"Hermione we can't fight this."  
  
"I know."  
  
They were dangerously close to each other. They both started leaning in until their lips gently brushed.  
  
Draco deepened the kiss by rolling his tongue across Hermione's lips. She eagerly responded.  
  
They finally broke apart for air and looked into each other's eyes and quickly looked away.  
  
'Did he see what I saw in my eyes.' Thought Hermione. She had seen her gentle dragon's death in his eyes.  
  
'I did not see what I thought I saw did I?' Draco saw Hermione's death in her eyes. It was horrifying, she was bloody and battered.  
  
"Draco did you see that?"  
  
"You saw me die in my eyes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I saw you die too." We need to see dumbledore.  
  
"Ahhh Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger come in." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I know what you two saw in each other's eyes. That is how Salazar and Rowena died."  
  
"But why did we see it professor?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, you two are the heirs so you will see flashbacks of what happened in their lives."  
  
"oh."  
  
"Ms. Granger you look worried."  
  
"What? Oh. I umm had a flashback a few days ago, and it was of Godric and Grace Gryffindor, well Grace looks nothing like Ginny, She looks exactly like Parvati."  
  
"I am aware that you all look like the founders, but Ms. Weasley may not look like Grace."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure but I'll see to it I find out Ms. Granger."  
  
Later that night in gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry darling."  
  
"yes Ginny?" (bwahahahahaha I told you there was a twist.)  
  
"Harry there's something that I really need to tell you."  
  
"What is it love."  
  
"Harry I'm pregnant, with your child."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I thought you'd be happy."  
  
"I am. It's just so soon."  
  
"good. I thought you were mad."  
  
"No, of course not, Oh Gin I love you."  
  
"I love you too harry."  
  
Ginny was inwardly cringing. Not only did she have to have sex with this idiot. She had to get pregnant by him.  
  
With his child as the dark lord's heir Harry could never defeat Voldemort. His blood was now evil.  
  
She had to put up a fake act in front of everyone. She hated everyone but Voldemort and his deatheaters.  
  
Oh how she hated Harry and every other Gryffindor. She'd much rather be in slytherin with her own kind, pure evil, and down right demonic.  
  
~~~in the great hall~~~  
  
"May I have everyone's attention please." Said Harry.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that that my darling Ginny is pregnant with my child."  
  
Ron looked like he was gonna kill Harry, while Ginny was screaming in her head how much she hated Harry, but she grinned and beared it.  
  
"Ginny darling it would do me proud to have you as my wife. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Harry I'll marry you."  
  
Hermione wasn't fooled for a minute, something was up with Ginny. She had the fakest smile on her face.  
  
Hermione was beginning to think that Ginny was up to something evil. She was getting an eerie feeling around her now.  
  
Meanwhile the great hall erupted into cheers. Hermione couldn't take it and left the hall, Draco followed her.  
  
"Hermione did you see that fake ass smile Ginny had?"  
  
"Yes, she's up to something, and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
~~~the next week~~~  
  
it was the night of the karaoke contest. And everyone was in the great hall for the performances.  
  
First up was pansy and her group of Slytherin sluts. They sang Britney Spears I'm a slave for you. It was disgusting.  
  
Then it was Hermione, Parvati, And Lavender. The came out wearing micro mini school girl skirts, and black leather bikini tops.  
  
They had said a few charms and they had huge muscle men in leather pants as back up dancers.  
  
They all had their hair in cornrows, and were wearing glitter and heavy eyes make-up. The song started and everyone was in shock.  
  
Parvati started the song and was fearless about it all.  
  
"Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem, all this tension titling on exactly what we should be, now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing, listen all I wanna do right now is have you come and take all of me, can you  
  
put your hands on my waistline, want your skin up against mine, move my hips to the baseline, let me get mine you get yours, hang a please don't disturb sign put my back into a slow grind sendin' chills up and down my spine, let me get mine you get yours."  
  
Draco was in shock, Hermione was getting into it. The guys were cat calling and the girls were cheering them on.  
  
The teacher's were most shocked about Hermione. That was not the head gril bumping and grinding with body builders. It couldn't be, could it.  
  
It was Lavender's turn to sing now.  
  
"If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me, the feelings that ya caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy, if you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free, then we can keep this under cover lovin' hidden underneath the sheets, can you,  
  
put your hands on my waistline, want your skin up against mine, move my hips to the baseline, let me get mine you get yours (but don't fall in love) hang a please don't disturb sign, put my back into a slow grind, sendin chills up my spine, let me get mine you get yours."  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn and no one could believe what they were hearing out of her. Not just her beautiful voice but those dirty lyrics.  
  
"So come on and freak my body, we can get nasty naughty, all night a private party, gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5,  
  
it ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cuz this is a physical lovin' straight sweatin' our body's are rubbin' gotta hit that spot just right, work me like a 9 to 5.  
  
We have a physical thing,  
  
We make love,  
  
But don't fall in love,  
  
We spend time,  
  
Just enough so you get yours and I get mine,  
  
No strings attached,  
  
I want your body,  
  
Not your heart,  
  
Can you put your hands on my waistline, want your skin up against mine, move my hips to the base line, let me get mine you get yours, but don't fall in love, hang a please don't disturb sign, put my back into a slow grind, let me get mine you get yours."  
  
The song ended and everyone was in shock but cheered anyway. Hermione did good. She was a little tomcat.  
  
Draco was in awe. That was his 'Mione up there, but now it was his turn and his song was for her.  
  
No one knew draco was going to sing. And that's the way he had wanted it to be. A surprise.  
  
Everyone including Hermione gasped as he walked out on stage to sing. He was wearing a black silk shirt and black pants.  
  
"Everyone, this song goes out to my love, my beauty, my darling Hermione."  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
a minor cliffie, I know it bit big butt but oh well, read and review please. Oh and a big thanks to my reviewers  
  
myranger419  
  
bloody raven  
  
Katsuri Aitenshoku (my best friend Erika)  
  
Evil little moony  
  
Leah  
  
And  
  
Asdfghjkll;'() (nice name?)  
  
Lol thanks you guys.I'll have another chapter out soon I promise. I have this stupid 10 page report due in geography on the 12th and we just got it today so yeah. I got to pick the country and I chose Australia since the United Kingdom was taken. Oh well so I may be a while updating but please be patient.  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


	6. Kareoke,Love,Truth,and More Surprises

In A New Light Chapter 6  
  
A/N: ok I'm on a serious Christina aguilera kick..so sorry for all her songs..i just put the songs in here to you know make it funnier..i dunno I like music..so sue me.there will be one more Christina Aguilera song in the chap. It's a good one.it's not nasty. And the Ginny with voldemort thing.I didn't type it up and I'm sorry.she sees him as tom riddle not as voldemort. So she's in live with the 16 year old him. And bcuz of his diary, yeah it came back and she fell in love..yadda yadda you know how it goes, I needed and unlikely person to be with him so I chose ginny. Sorry if that upsets some of you *cough* sila-chan *cough* lol j/k. thanx to my reviewers the adorable kitten fluffy, slytherins-undercover,myranger419,and sila-chan!!! It means a lot to me that you reviewed!!!!!!! And for warning there is a *NSYNC song in here. It's the love song, but I will try to get some non-pop songs but I am a big pop fan so just ugh..get over it..j/k now enough of my blbbing and on with the story!!!  
  
*WARNING* SOME SEMI-GRAPHIC STUFF.THE RATING WILL BE UP TO R NOW. I'm sorry.  
  
~~~kareoke, love, truth and another surprise.~~~  
  
Draco began to sing a slow song that the muggle borns would be sure to know. It was "This I promise you" by *NSYNC.  
  
"When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes, and all that surrounds you are secrets and lies, I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone, the one you should call was standing here all along,  
  
And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong, till the day my life is through, this I promise you, this is promise you,  
  
I've loved you forever in lifetimes before, and I promise you never will you hurt anymore, I give you my word, I give you my heart, this is a battle we've won, and with this vow, forever has now begun,  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day, and know this feelin won't go away, till the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you,  
  
Over and over I fall, whe I hear you call without you in my life, baby I just wouldn't be living at all,  
  
And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong, till the day my life is through, this I promise you baby,  
  
Just close your eyes each lovin' day, and know this feelin' won't go away, every word I say is true, this I promise you every word I say I true, this I promise you, oohh I promise you."  
  
As the last lyrics of the song faded, the whole hall burst into cheers. Even the slytherins and gryffindors.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't to thrilled, neither was Pansy, but everyone knew they were the two heirs that were meant to fall in love.  
  
And even Snape was caught smiling and clapping, for Draco was his nephew. He was happy Draco found love.  
  
Even though Snape knew long ago who his nephew would fall in love with it was still a nice sight to see.  
  
Draco walked off stage trying to find Hermione. She had left right after he sang. He was worried she didn't like the song, even though she was smiling.  
  
Dumbledore called everyone to attention for one last performance. It was Hermione again, but this time she was alone.  
  
"This is a song I wrote, and I hope you all like it. I put my heart and soul into it. Here goes nothing."  
  
"Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall,  
  
Young girl it's alright, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly,  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream, of a place where nothing's harder than it seems,  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain the heartache life can bring and what it means,  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself, like your oldest friend just trust the voice within,  
  
Then you'll find the strength, that will guide your way, and you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within,  
  
Young girl don't hide, you'll never change if you just run away,  
  
Young girl just hold tight, soon you're gonna see a brighter day,  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed, it's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid,  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold, when you look outside look inside to your soul,  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself, like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way, and you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within,  
  
Life is a journey, it can take you anywhere you choose to go,  
  
As long as you're learning, you'll find all you need to know,  
  
Be strong,  
  
You'll break it,  
  
Hold on,  
  
You'll make it,  
  
Just don't forsake it because no one can tell you what you can't do,  
  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you,  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself, like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within,  
  
Then you'll find the strength that guide your way, and you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within,  
  
Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."  
  
She finished the last note with a tear, she wrote that about herself, about how she trusted her voice within, and how it led her to where she was.  
  
Some of the other girls were crying, and the guys were in awe because she could sing really really good. ( yes I know the beautiful voice thing is worn out but she needed it to sing that song.)  
  
Ginny was disgusted.  
  
'Voice within my ass. She needs my 6 inch heal shoved UP her ass.' Ginny thought. That song was just a sad reminder to her.  
  
She tried to follow her instincts but it didn't work, she ended up with Tom again, or as he liked to be called Voldemort.  
  
She didn't like what she had become, but she didn't like how she was always shunned upon either.  
  
Harry was coming. Great. 'Just what I need.'  
  
~~~Head's common room~~~  
  
"Draco, I love you. That song was beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as yours."  
  
They were trying to kiss and talk at the same time. It wadn't working to well.(yes I spelled -wadn't- like that on purpose. It's slang for -wasn't- if you didn't know)  
  
Draco started to unbutton Hermione's shirt, and she didn't stop him. She wanted this as much as he did.  
  
She tugged on his belt and got it undone, while he was sliding her shirt off her shoulders. He gently unclasped her bra.  
  
( I really don't want to put smut in here unless it's requested so I'm just gonna do a wham bam thank you ma'am thing.)  
  
He took her into his room and they stayed up there all of the next day. Hermione was never so alive.  
  
Draco was a wild man. Draco was thinking the same thing about Hermione except he thought she was a little tomcat.  
  
They were kissing and hugging all day and didn't leave their room once. They were just happy to be with each other.  
  
It was about 10:00 that night when Hermione saw that eerie purple color on the fire place and walked over to it.  
  
She was about to pass out. She had forgotten all about this. This wasn't a good thing at all, she was too young.  
  
~ Dear Hermione, surely you did NOT forget, my dear you are now pregnant, together you and Draco are the heirs of green and blue, and your children's fate will rest with you.~  
  
"DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
"WHAT! HRMIONE ARE YOU HURT?"  
  
Hermione was on the verge of a panic attack, her and Draco used protection. They had made sure of it. The heavens were against them.  
  
"Oh, god I think I'm gonna be sick." Mumbled Draco.  
  
"I'm due to start in 3 days. I'm not pregnant. I can't be."  
  
"Hermione, it's destiny, we couldn't stop it. I just didn't think it would happen so soon."  
  
"And what did it mean by children as in plural?"  
  
"Together we produce the heirs of darkness and light. Twins Hermione, twins."  
  
"You know more about this that I do."  
  
"I still have that book from the train."  
  
"Let me have it back, NOW."  
  
"Tame those claws woman."  
  
Hermione just gave him a drop dead go to hell and get me that god damn book glare. And he ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Thank you." She said as he handed her the book.  
  
"Ugh, this book is all riddles."  
  
"it pretty much says, 'Mione, that we will produce the heirs of darkness and light, and that Harry, and Ron are their guardians."  
  
"What about Pansy, Ginny, Lavender and Dean?"  
  
"They are guardians too, Harry and Ron are the main two though."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
~~~In The Dark Forest.~~~  
  
"Tom, it's too early to attack." Said a firery red head.  
  
"YOU MAY BE MY FUTURE WIFE BUT YOU OBEY ME DAMMIT!" said this Tom guy.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ginny was beginning to regret even falling for Tom/Voldemort. He made her feel more pain now a days than ever.  
  
She felt safe with Harry, the man she was supposed to despise. And with the man she was supposed to love she felt like she was in constant danger.  
  
And she was 2 months pregnant. she'd beat Hermione but not by much. Ginny didn't know if she wanted an heir to the dark thrown.  
  
Ginny needed to do some serious thinking, and quick, before it was even more too late to turn back.  
  
She still had a tiny glimmer of hope. What was wrong with her. She'd be thrown into Azkaban if anyone found out!  
  
  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
GINNY MAY BE GOOD STILL!!!  
  
Lol. Well you guys just got to wait and see!!!  
  
I hope you guys like it.  
  
Oh and that song "The voice within" was written by Christina Aguilera and Glen Ballard and was sung by Christina Aguilera!!  
  
I can't stand her but love her voice! That's the only good thing about that wona is her voice.  
  
So pretty,  
  
Well anyway I'll get another chapter out as soon as possible. And thanks to my bestest friend Angie for keeping me in check.  
  
She threatened to beat the shit out of me if I didn't finish this story.  
  
I'm not scared of her, not until she gets mad!!!!  
  
WHOOOOOOOO! SHE'S ONE CRAZY WHITE GIRL!!!  
  
LOL  
  
J/k Angie!!!!  
  
Well Review please!!!! I hope you all liked it, this chapter was kinda crappy but oh well at least I updated!!!!  
  
*Sings with Pink c.d.*  
  
hahahahahaha thought it was Christina didn't you!!!  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~  
  
@@@@QUOTE@@@@  
  
It's hard to think of you as the end result of millions of years of evolution!  
  
it's from a keychain I bought form my friend Angie.  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRACO &  
  
DRACO & H  
  
DRACO & HE  
  
DRACO & HER  
  
DRACO & HERM  
  
DRACO & HERMI  
  
DRACO & HERMIO  
  
DRACO & HERMION  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 E  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 EV  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 EVE  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 EVER  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 EVE  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 EV  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4 E  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE 4  
  
DRACO & HERMIONE  
  
DRACO & HERMION  
  
DRACO & HERMIO  
  
DRACO & HERMI  
  
DRACO & HERM  
  
DRACO & HER  
  
DRACO & HE  
  
DRACO & H  
  
DRACO &  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
I'm crazy I know..  
  
You can review now!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


	7. Cross Dressing, PMS, and A Ball

In A New Light Chapter 7  
  
A/N: ok I got a few complaints about all the Christina Aguilera music. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop, hahahaha this chapter is a lot of humor and no Draco is NOT gay, he's just seriously bored!!! Ok I'll start putting hanson music in here..BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA. just kidding I wouldn't do that to you all.  
  
Ok thanks to my reviwers,  
  
Angie, (my best friend- she said I made her sound evil, well she is, j/k don't kill me angie) Queen of fluff, Dori, K7o7ofBaCaPrOdUcTiOnZ,cow girlkk12. and starry skies, I really appreciate all your reviews!!!  
  
Ok I did this chapter as humor. So if it seems like it has nothing to do with the story, I'll try to tie it in later, somehow, god help me!!!  
  
Well on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
~~~Cross dressing, p.m.s., and a ball~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this ball is out of nowhere but hey it keeps ya on your toes!!!!  
  
Hermione was on her way back to the head common rooms. Her check up with madam pomfrey to see if she was actually pregnant was over.  
  
She was indeed pregnant, and due in July (it's November, and if you remember july is important).  
  
Hermione said the password T-I-double guh err. (tigger's spelling of his name). Hermione was a big whinnie the pooh fan.  
  
Draco wasn't so thrilled with this password but she made him agree. Let's just say don't mess with a pregnant woman with a wand.  
  
When she walked in she almost had a heart attack. There was her Draco in a sparkly halter top and tight red snake skin pants and OMG a THONG!?!?!  
  
Not only that he had charmed his hair long and was singing "I will survive" by Gloria Gaynor (I think that's her).  
  
" At first I was afraid, I was petrified, thinking I could never live with out you by my side, crying all those night thinking how did me wrong, but I moved on and I learned how to carry on, oh now go walk out the door, just turn around now cuz you're not welcome anymore."  
  
Hermione busted out laughing. This was too much, he was dancing and singing with a brush as a microphone,  
  
"HERMIONE!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"  
  
"Long enough. Hahahaha. Draco hun uh, what's with all of this."  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"You're wearing a thong."  
  
"Oh SHUT UP! So I like the feeling of a string up my ass."  
  
"I hope that was a sarcastic remark."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"DRACO!?"  
  
"Okay okay it was, but still I was bored."  
  
"So you cross dress?"  
  
"I was really bored."  
  
"Draco, are you gay?"  
  
"Hermione, come on now, if I was gay I'd be hitting on potter." Draco clapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh my god. Draco quit drinking spiked pumkin juice. It's getting to you."  
  
Hermione picked up the empty bottle. That explained why Draco was acting funky. She had to tell Harry and ron about this.  
  
~~~~Gryffindor common room~~~~  
  
SMASH!  
  
A vase hit the wall. Ginny was pissed. Harry just said she was getting big. Something no pregnant woman wants to hear. (that's what my sis said)  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry!"  
  
"YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
  
"GINNY CALM DOWN. I DIDN'T MEAN IT I'M SORRY."  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY, YOU FUCKIN CUM GUZZLING GUTTER WHORE!!!"  
  
"WHOA, GINNY I'M SORRY CALM DOWN DAMMIT."  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS, YOU MADE ME FAT YOU FUCKING PRICK."  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID 'HARRY LET'S FUCK' NOT ME. SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME."  
  
CRASH, CLANG, PUNCH, SMACK, HIT, KICK, CRASH, BOOM, BANG.  
  
Ginny attacked Harry and was trying to beat the shit out of him. Then she stopped, she realized what she was doing.  
  
"OH MY GOD HARRY I'M SORRY!!!!"  
  
Harry had a black eye now. Her hormones got the best of her. She had a bad enough temper as it was.  
  
But now she had 10 times the normal flow of hormones running through her body. This was going to be an interesting pregnancy!!!  
  
"It's ok Ginny. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"And I shouldn't have attacked you."  
  
Harry went over to her and wrapped her into a big hug. Ginny felt safe and warm. Something she never felt with tom.  
  
She looked at the engagement ring on her hand. It was a golden band with a ruby on it, surrounded by small dimonds.  
  
She had tears building up in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was falling in love with Harry.  
  
"I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
And this time Ginny actually meant it. Tom was going to kill her if he found out. No he wouldn't. Harry would save her. He loved her.  
  
~~~~Great hall~~~~  
  
"Student's as you know we will have our annual yule ball, but this year it will be called the Winter Masquerade." Dumbledore said calmly at dinner.  
  
Everyone started talking about what they would wear.  
  
"The Hogsmeade weekend will start tomorrow. You must dress to match your partner. Prefects and heads must attend the ball together. The Masquerade will be on the 5 of December. That is all."  
  
Everyone ate and then went back to their common rooms. Hermione and Draco started talking about what they would be.  
  
"I think we should be Barbie and Ken." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Who, the muggle dolls? HELL NO."  
  
"Fine. Uh how about we go as..."  
  
this went on and on for about and hour with Draco saying no to everything. Until Hermione said the magic words.  
  
"How about we go as dragon guardians."  
  
"YES. I love that idea."  
  
Dragon guardians were half dragon half people. They were very beautiful people. And had extraordinary powers.  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend came and went. And finally it was the night of the ball. Hermione was nervous.  
  
As the doors swung open for her and Draco everyone gasped.  
  
Draco was wearing tight silk golden pants with golden boots.and no shirt. Instead he had golden scales covering his upper body up to his neck and down to his hands, where he wore golden biker gloves.  
  
His hair wasn't gelled and hung loosely by his eyes. He had golden streaks through it. Then on his back were a pair of golden dragon wings.  
  
And for his mask was a golden dragon face that covered from his nose up. Hermione's was the same only silver.  
  
Hermione was more stunning though. She had on a floor length flowing silver silk skirt, and no top.  
  
She had silver scales where her top should have been and it send her scales faded into her skirt. She had silver lace up high heels.  
  
She also had long curly hair with pure silver streaks through it, and had a pair of silver dragon wings on her back.  
  
Hermione was a bit self conscience about her upper appearance. But everyone seemed to love it.  
  
The girls admired her boldness, and the guys just got a semi-peep show. Even the professors were stunned.  
  
Harry and Ginny were Cinderella and Prince Charming. Ron and Lavender were the classic Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Surprisingly Dean went with Pansy and they were Batman and Batgirl. How Dean ever got Pansy to wear muggle things was beyond anyone's imagination.  
  
Parvati went with Seamus and they were Pocahontas and John Smith. They were so cute together.  
  
Hermione and Draco went over to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hermione you look wonderful." Said Harry. "If anyone messes eith my sister they're gonna get their asses kicked. Including you Draco."  
  
Hermione was like Harry's sister. And she was another little sister to Ron also. They were the overprotective brothers she never had, never wanted, but got anyway.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Ginny you look Beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Hermione so do you." Ginny was uncomfortable, she had a feeling Hermione was on to her.  
  
Ginny was wearing the Cinderella dress but only red with red glass slippers. She looked stunning.  
  
The music that was playing was coming from nowhere. And Barbie girl came on and everyone left the dance floor except Blaise Zambini and Earnie McMillian.  
  
They had come as Barbie and Ken. It was too funny to describe in words. Let's just say they looked a little more than ridiculous.  
  
Then a slow song came on, it was "God must have spent a little more time on you" by *NSYNC. (ok people I couldn't find a better slow song. If you want me to use a better song just tell me and say what the song is and who it's by! Thnx)  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron all walked up to the teacher's table and got a microphone. They were singing this song for Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender.  
  
"This song is four the beautiful women in our lives." Harry Said.  
  
can this true,  
  
tell me can this be real,  
  
how can I put into words what I feel,  
  
my life was complete,  
  
I thought I was born,  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control,  
  
I never thought love could feel like this,  
  
And you changed my world with just one kiss,  
  
How could it be that right here with me,  
  
There's an angel,  
  
It's a miracle,  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
Peaceful and deep,  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,  
  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you,  
  
In all of creation,  
  
All things great and small,  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all,  
  
More precious than any dimond or pearl,  
  
They broke the mold when you cam in this world,  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out,  
  
Just how I ever did without,  
  
The warmth of your smile,  
  
The heart of a child,  
  
That's deep inside,  
  
It keeps me purified,  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
Peaceful and deep,  
  
Your soul is like a secret,  
  
That I never could keep,  
  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you,  
  
On you, on you, on you, you,  
  
On you, on you, on you, you,  
  
On you, on you, on you, you,  
  
On you, on you, on you, you,  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this,  
  
And you changed my world with just one kiss,  
  
How can it be,  
  
That right here with me,  
  
There's an angel,  
  
It's a miracle,  
  
Your love is like a river,  
  
Peaceful and deep,  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,  
  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you,  
  
On you, on you, on you, you,  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you,  
  
On you, you, yeah,  
  
A little more time on you.  
  
Everyone went wild because at the end of the song the guys went down to their girls and gave them the most passionate kisses ever.  
  
Dumbledore had that damn annoying twinkle in his eye, and he called the ball to a close.  
  
~~  
  
Ginny was supposed to report back to tom that night but didn't.  
  
~~  
  
"Ginny is being corrupted by Potter. You must make her see straight. Do you understand that?" voldemort hissed at his faithful servent.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Now go before I kill you."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Voldemort's servent left to go make Ginny see the error of her ways, by using the Crucious (sp?) curse.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
who's voldemort's servent.? Hahahaha  
  
ok sorry for the *NSYNC song please don't kill me!!!!!  
  
Sorry about Draco crossdressing, I thought it would be funny!!!!  
  
Well review please!!!  
  
I'll update soon!!!  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
&  
  
H  
  
HE  
  
HER  
  
HERM  
  
HERMI  
  
HERMIO  
  
HERMION  
  
HERMIONE  
  
HERMION  
  
HERMIO  
  
HERMI  
  
HERM  
  
HER  
  
HE  
  
H  
  
HE  
  
HER  
  
HERM  
  
HERMI  
  
HERMIO  
  
HERMION  
  
HERMIONE  
  
HERMION  
  
HERMIO  
  
HERMI  
  
HERM  
  
HER  
  
HE  
  
H  
  
4  
  
E  
  
EV  
  
EVE  
  
EVER  
  
EVE  
  
EV  
  
E  
  
EV  
  
EVE  
  
EVER  
  
EVE  
  
EV  
  
E  
  
Hahahaha I love those  
  
Ok you can review now!!!!  
  
^_^ 


	8. Curses, Deciet, and Truth

In A New Light Chapter 8  
  
A/N: ok I'm back, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a long project and finals lately. *sings with GAP commercial* I love that song..anyway sorry, ok I'll give you some hints as to what's ahead, ginny may or may not be evil. Only my friend angie knows how the story will end bcuz she's helping me with it!!!!!  
  
Ok but ummmmm I'm kinda having writer's block. But hey that can be dealt with.. Ok on with the chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
~~~Curses, Deceit, and Truth~~~  
  
The somber deatheater made his way to Hogwarts. He didn't want to have to hurt Ginny. He loved her too much.  
  
She after all was his baby sister. Yes that's right, Percy was a deatheater. He was only doing to protect Ginny.  
  
He stepped inside the gyrffindor common room and found Ginny asleep on the couch. "I'm so sorry Ginny." He whispered.  
  
He mumbled a curse and they were on the Hogwarts grounds by the lake. No one would hear them now, hopefully.  
  
"Where am I?" Ginny asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"PERCY? What are you doing here."  
  
"I've come to teach you a lesson darling sister."  
  
"PECY NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Ginny writhed around in pain. Why was her own flesh and blood doing this. This was one of the reasons she became evil, because of her family.  
  
"EXPELLERIMIUS(sp?)" another voice shouted.  
  
"HARRY!?" Ginny cried.  
  
Percy was thrown to the ground and knocked un conscience.  
  
"No, I'm Hermione, not Harry."  
  
"Hermione I can explain."  
  
"No need to, you were working for Voldemort. You are using Harry. You don't love him, and how you ever summoned that sword to you is beyond me. Only a true heir can do that."  
  
"Hermione please, I don't want to do this anymore."  
  
"Save it Ginny, I'm turning you in to dumbledore."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Potrificus totalus."  
  
Hermione led Ginny up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Legally Blonde." Hermione hated that password. Dumbledore had some problems.  
  
"Yes, come in."  
  
"Professor, Ginny is working for voldemort."  
  
"Hmmmmm."  
  
Dumbledore came over and lifted up Ginny's left sleeve and mumbled an incoherent spell, and the dark mark appeared.  
  
"It seems you are right Ms. Granger, but who is Grace Gryffindor's real heir?"  
  
"It's Parvati Patil sir."  
  
"Very well. You may leave. I'll take care of Ms. Weasley."  
  
Hermione left. She had to tell parvati.  
  
"Parv, come here for a minute."  
  
"Ok herms, hang on."  
  
When Parvati came up to Hermione, she gave Parvati Grace Gryffindor's sword.  
  
"This is Ginny's."  
  
"Just take it Parvati."  
  
When she took the sword it started to glow a bright ruby red.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione what's happening?"  
  
"You are the True Heir of Grace."  
  
"But."  
  
"Ginny was tricking us all, don't worry. You are the true heir."  
  
~~~~ Back in Dumbledore's office.~~~~  
  
"Ms. Weasley. This is the strongest truth potion ever. You are going to be put under it and I will decide your fate."  
  
He un did the spell and Ginny could move again. She looked drained and was ready for questions.  
  
"What is your name."  
  
"Virginia LeighAnne Renee Cheyenne Weasley."  
  
"Are you working for Voldemort?"  
  
"I was. But I can't hurt Harry like that."  
  
"Are you a heir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The heir of what?"  
  
"Light, Seamus Finnagan is the heir of Darkness."  
  
"Is that why you could summon the Sword?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you aware Voldemort may be only using you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Are you in love with Harry?"  
  
"Yes, more than anything."  
  
With that dumbledore made the potion wear off.  
  
"Ms. Weasley I believe this is yours."  
  
Dumbledore handed her a long silver staff. It was as tall as her and had detailed designs all over it.  
  
The opt was shaped like a heart with a large diamond in the center, like an orb. This was the ceptor of light.  
  
Seamus's was the sme only his was black with a large ruby. The ceptor of darkness.  
  
"But professor."  
  
"Ms. Weasley, continue your meetings with Voldemort. I know that you are truly good. With out you we can not win."  
  
"You're letting me stay."  
  
"Yes, but Ms. Patil is now aware that she is Grace's true heir."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Now you may go Ms. Weasley. Don't worry Hermione will not tell anyone of your little incident."  
  
"OK, thank you sir."  
  
Ginny felt a twinge in her stomach.  
  
"Oh no,"  
  
she ran frantically to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What is it dear?" the startled nurse asked.  
  
"My. stomach. my. baby." she gasped.  
  
"Oh dear. Come with me."  
  
A/N: short chapter yes I know, but I'll write more soon!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Dragonsgal  
  
Magical moon princess  
  
Cowgirlstar  
  
Erica  
  
Hermione granger  
  
Aimee  
  
And,  
  
The adorable kitten fluffy - you go girl, I'm a flutist too, we've been practicing constantly for our concert.  
  
We're paying how the grinch stole Christmas and a bunch of other stuff. You're cool you play the flute.  
  
Well that's all for now. I'll update soon I promise!!!  
  
~Lindsey~  
  
~Broken-Hermione~  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~QUOTE~~~  
  
There aren't enough hours in the day to do all the bitching I need to do.  
  
I'm afraid of being paranoid.  
  
Happy birthday uncle dad.  
  
I don't have p.m.s. I'm just naturally mean.  
  
When one of your friends is high go up to them and talk like this.  
  
What's up, up, up, up  
  
How are you, you , you,  
  
Are you ok, ok, ok ,ok  
  
Hahahaha do an echo it will freak the crap outta them. They'll get really paranoid.  
  
I found that out from my friend's father of all people!!!  
  
  
  
Ok well review please and I'm once again very sorry that chapter was so short!!!!!  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRAC  
  
DRACO  
  
DRAC  
  
DRA  
  
DR  
  
D  
  
DR  
  
DRA  
  
DRACO  
  
Ok I was really bored, tome felton is soooooooooooooo hot!!!! Ok anyway I'm done now~~~ ^_^ 


	9. Hospital wing, escape, and birth

In A New Light Chapter 9  
  
A/N: WHOA!!!! Sorry it's taken me soooooooooo long to update. My computer is being evil, I've been sick, school sucks, and I've just been plain lazy!  
  
I'll try to keep up with everything I promise. But it will be hard!!! So bare with me my loyal fans!  
  
And in this chapter I'm skipping the whole pregnancy for Hermione. It's gonna cut right to the birth. I hope you don't mind. It would have been a bunch of un needed detail if I wrote about the whole pregnancy.  
  
I know I shouldn't write this but who the hell cares. . . I'm freakin 15 and didn't get my first kiss until last night. I'll never watch the movie "just married" the same again!!  
  
Sorry. that was un needed. Oh and just married was kinda dumb.  
  
~~~Hospital wing, escapes, and birth.~~~  
  
"Here. Lie down dear." Madam Pomfrey said frantically.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY STOMACH!!!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Oh, no." Madam Pomfrey gasped.  
  
"What, what is it?" Ginny gasped.  
  
A few hours later Harry came bursting into the hospital wing.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" he screamed.  
  
"MR. POTTER PLEASE BE QUIET OR YOU WILL LEAVE!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, very annoyed.  
  
"DAMMIT DON'T TELL ME TO QUIET DOWN! MY DAMN FIANCEE IS IN HERE!"  
  
"Very well. This way Mr. Potter."  
  
When Harry saw Ginny his stomach lurched. She was so pale. She could have blended in perfectly with the sheets if her flaming red hair wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. What happened?"  
  
"My, our, baby. It's gone." She wept.  
  
"Oh Gin. It'll be okay."  
  
"No it won't. you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand?"  
  
"I was using you for Voldemort. Our baby was to be his heir. I was to be wed to him on your birthday and kill you that same night."  
  
"what?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't happening.  
  
"But I couldn't do it. I can't do it. I won't. he'll have to kill me first. I love you too much. Harry don't leave me."  
  
"Oh Gin I won't. I couldn't."  
  
"I'm not the heir to Grace Gryffindor. Parvati is. I'm the heir of light."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
Ginny giggled. Harry truly loved her. For if he didn't he would have left her in a heartbeat.  
  
~~~ The Dark Forest ~~~  
  
"Ah, you made it." He stated calmly.  
  
"Yes." She replied nervously.  
  
"You will carry the baby now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't care my exotic beauty?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good. She is yours."  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
"If you didn't look so much like your mother, I would have killed you."  
  
"I know milord."  
  
"Some death eaters think I'm sick and twisted. More so than usual."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You do not mind carrying the spawn of the dark lord himself?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are such a lying bitch."  
  
"Master please."  
  
"I can read your thoughts. And if you want me to love you the way I am supposed to instead of this way. You better not fail me."  
  
"I won't milord."  
  
"Now go. Don't let them find out you are the carrier, especially Ginny."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"That's my good girl." Voldemort hissed.  
  
She smiled confidently. She would show that Weasley whore that no one crosses the dark lord. No one crosses her father.  
  
Ginny got out if the hospital wing a week later. Harry and her had become closer if that was even possible.  
  
It was late and Harry was dead on his feet. With Quidditch practice and all.  
  
"Gin. Baby I'm going to bed."  
  
"Ok hun."  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart."  
  
" 'Night"  
  
She smiled to herself as the love of her life walked up the stairs.  
  
"Ow!" Ginny winced.  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, not this."  
  
Ginny's mark of servitude to Voldemort was burning and glowing a deep blood red. She had managed to hide the mark, 2 vertical lines with 1 diagonal going through them.  
  
When it burned like this Voldemort was calling her. She felt a tug behind her navel. She was in deep shit now.  
  
"VIRGINIA!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"YOU DO NOT TALK TO THE DARK LORD LIKE THAT!"  
  
"TRY TO STOP ME!"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand about to do 'avada kedavra' when a flash of white light knocked his wand out of his hand.  
  
"I could kill you right now you dirty piece of shit!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You'd kill yourself if you killed me. You're bound to me. If I die so do you."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Ginny took out a long white staff with intricate designs in silver all up and down it. And it had the most beautiful diamond on the top of it.  
  
"NO! THE CEPTOR OF LIGHT! NO YOU CAN'T BE THE HEIR OF LIGHT!"  
  
Ginny hit him with another light beam. It hurt her as well. But since the damage was coming from her staff it didn't hurt as bad as it could have.  
  
"YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE ANYMORE!"  
  
Another hit from the staff. Then she raised it above her head and brought it down and vanished as she did so.  
  
"Oh little Virginia, you have no idea what you are messing with." Voldemort hissed angrily.  
  
( Ok people it's July now. Hermione's in labor. It's about July 16th. If Ginny didn't miscarry she would have had her baby in like early June. She was ahead of Hermione by 2 month's I think. )  
  
Hermione was in the hospital wing. Her water broke while she was fighting Draco for the last piece of pumpkin pie.  
  
"DRACO YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"SORRY 'MIONE!" Draco yelled nervously.  
  
"YOU TRY PUSHING SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON THROUGH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A DAMN LEMON!"  
  
"I THINK I'LL PASS."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"MY HAND! HERMIONE LOOSEN UP! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"  
  
Hermione tightened her grip and pushed hard. She heard screaming. 'Thank God. One down one to go.' She thought.  
  
She pushed one last time and her babies were born. One was a boy and one was a girl. Her son was older by 2 minutes.  
  
Draco was off to the side getting his hand repaired by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had broken a total of 8 bones in his hand.  
  
"Draco Honey. What should we name them?"  
  
"You name our daughter and I'll name our son."  
  
"Okay."  
  
About 15 minutes later the babies were named.  
  
Liliana Raven in honor of Harry's mother and the house of Ravenclaw.  
  
Damien Leo in honor of Draco's grandfather and the house of Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny ran in while all the heirs were by the new babies.  
  
"Is this my little trainee?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes. The other heir of light. Our baby Liliana."  
  
"And our other heir of darkness. Damien."  
  
"Their names even sound dark and light." Ron said.  
  
"They do don't they?" Pansy cooed. She was holding Damien.  
  
"Hermione if you weren't my best friend I'd steal this baby from you." Whispered Harry, who was holding a sleeping Liliana.  
  
"I'd kick your butt Harry." Draco growled.  
  
"You called me Harry. I'm so flattered Draco."  
  
"Shut it Potter."  
  
She watched from a darkened corner in the hospital wing.  
  
The way that slut betrayed her father was enough to make her sick.  
  
In 6 years she was to kidnap the twins and bring them to Voldemort to be the power behind him and his heir.  
  
She put a hand on her bulging stomach. She was due in September. Only her and Voldemort could tell she was pregnant.  
  
There was a charm on her to where only the mother and father could see the bulging stomach.  
  
She moved a black strand of hair out of her face and turned to walk away. A glistening tear making it's way down her cheek as she left.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
  
Hehehehe.  
  
Who is Voldemort's daughter?  
  
DUM DUM DUM!  
  
Ok I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon.  
  
There may be like 4 more chapters left 5 tops.  
  
Well review please and have a great day.  
  
I may have to change this to a Harry/Ginny story.  
  
That's what this is unwillingly turning into. I like Harry/Hermione better. But oh well.  
  
Tell me if I need to change this to a Harry/Ginny.  
  
Sorry this chap was so short too.  
  
~Broken-Hermione~ 


End file.
